This disclosure relates to the sequencing of interactions with a data store.
A data processing system can interact with a data store in a variety of different ways.
For example, a data processing system can change the data stored in a data store. Example changes include the deletion of data, the addition of data, and the modification of data in a data store. Such changes can be set forth in a transaction. A transaction is a group of related changes to a data store. The related changes in a transaction are inseparable in that they must all be executed, or all remain unexecuted, if the integrity of the data store is to be maintained. The changes in a transaction are written to a data store as a single unit during a commit, independently of other transactions. By placing related changes within a single, independent transaction, the logical consistency of a data store can be maintained.
Another example of interaction between a data processing device and a data store is the performance of an operation by the data processing device on a data store. An operation uses the existing data in a data store, generally without making changes to that data. Example operations include the partitioning of a data store, the replication of a data store, and the synchronization of a data store with other partitions in a data processing system landscape.